To Hear Your Voice
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: She wanted to hear his voice....LitaCena oneshot ficlet. challenge response. Please R&R.


Title: To Hear Your Voice

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise. The song lyrics belong to Hinder.

Rating: PG13

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Notes: Response to Mel's song challenge posted at litafics on LJ. Title and lyrics are from Lips of an angel by Hinder.

Summery: She wanted to hear his voice…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything ok?_

_I gotta whisper cause I cant be too loud_

_Well, my girls in…the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

John Cena looked at the dark haired diva asleep with her head on his chest. He watched her smile in her sleep and couldn't help but feel guilty, not because he'd ever cheated on her, he would never do that. He felt guilty that no matter how much he told her he loved her it just wasn't true. He couldn't love her while he was still in love with someone else.

He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her sleeping face. Most guys would feel like they'd just won the lottery if she was lying next to them but not him, all he felt was confusion. He looked at the clock by the side of the bed, 3 am, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept through a whole night.

His phone started to vibrate, he'd put it on silent earlier, not wanting to wake his girlfriend. He knew who was calling even before he looked at it; she was the only person who ever called him this late. Gently, he lifted the sleeping diva's head from his chest and slipped out of bed. He answered the phone as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hey Li…" he whispered.

"John…"

"Li…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I'm not…I just wanted to hear your voice I guess…" Lita sniffed on the other end of the phone.

"Li…I know you're crying…I can hear you…"

"How's Melina?" the former diva asked, trying to sound happy.

"She's good…I miss you too Li…"

There was a stifled sob from the redhead.

"Don't say that John…"

"Why not? It's true…I miss you…I still love you Li…I always will."

Lita sighed.

"What about Melina? Do you love her?"

John closed his eyes and wished she hadn't asked that.

"I don't know Li…I've tried so hard but you're always there, in my head…I look at her…and it kills me cause I want her to be you…I want you to be laughing at my jokes…I want you to smile at me and light the room up…"

"I…I shouldn't have called…I should go…"

"Don't go Li, please…I cant stand not hearing your voice…how did we end up like this Li?"

The redhead wasn't the only one crying now.

"I don't know…I cant keep doing this John…I cant keep wanting to be with you…we need to get over us…"

"Li…"

"Don't say it John…please don't say it…"

"I'm gonna break up with Melina…you're all I want Li…it's only ever been you…"

"I told you not to say it John…we both know it wont work…we'll drive each other crazy, just like the last time."

"This time it'll be different Li…I don't want to lose you again…"

"I'm not yours to lose anymore John…and you're not mine…you should stay with Melina and be happy…"

"How can I be happy without you? I need you Li…everyday you've been gone has made me realise that…"

"I never should have called you…I love you John…goodbye."

"Li, don't go…please Li…"

He could still hear her crying, he knew she couldn't bear to hang up anymore than he could.

"Li?"

"I'm sorry John…" she sobbed.

He heard a click then the dial tone. He dialed her number but got no answer. He flipped his phone closed and looked in the mirror, his eyes were red and tears were staining his face, he had to clean himself up before Melina saw him. He splashed some cold water on his face before he tried calling Lita again, this time he got her voicemail.

"Li…I love you and I know you love me…you'll change your mind one day and I'll wait as long as it takes Li…I wont give up on you…on us…"

He flipped his phone closed again and walked back out to Melina, she was still asleep. John climbed back into bed, the sound of the redhead's voice still in his ears.

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._


End file.
